The Good, Bad, and In Between
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: Set in their sophomore year of high school. What happens if their was an accident. Bella and Emmett are twins. AU. AH.
1. Chapter 1

BellaPOV

It was a normal Friday school day at school when Alice, Edward, and I were joking about our plans for the weekend while in our last class.

"So what do you think about going to the mall in Port Angeles tomorrow?" Alice asked. I groaned, and Edward laughed.

"Alice, you do know who you're talking to right?" He said. She pouted.

"he's wrong, right Bella?" I looked at her and notice that she was giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"He's right, Alice. I don't want to go to the mall and I am done with Bella Barbie too."

"But Bella." She whined. Dragging out my name. I shook my head.

"No Alice. We went to the mall two weeks ago." She looked like she was about to cry.

She opened her mouth to say something when the bell rang. We collected our things and walked to our lockers to get our books for the homework we had.

EdwardPOV

Since my locker was right next to Bella's we walked together while Alice split away to go to her locker. I opened my locker and began to grab my books. I heard Bella close her locker.

"Can I come over tomorrow and we will figure out what we want to do then?" I nodded and all of a sudden I could wait until tomorrow.

"Okay, I'll talk to my parents, and I'll let you know when I can come over. Sound good?" I nodded again, and suddenly felt like a bobble head. I suddenly felt like she would laugh at me if I told her my feelings even if I knew intrinsically that she would never do that. We headed out to the parking lot where our moms were waiting to pick us up. Once I got in the car and we were on our way home I asked,

"Mom, Bella asked if she could come over tomorrow." My mom looked at me from the rearview mirror and asked,

"Did she ask her parents?"

"She is going to ask and let me know."

"Well if her parents say its okay, then that is fine."

I nodded trying to hide my grin. Alice elbowed me in the side while grinning at me like a Cheshire cat.

I glared at her.

The next day 

Bella texted last night and said that she would be here around eleven today. I looked at the clock and noticed that that was almost an hour ago.

"What time did she say she was going to be here?" My mom asked, who was cleaning the kitchen that I had been doing my homework at.

"Eleven" I said, just thinking she was running late.

EsmePOV

When Edward told me that Bella was supposed to be here already I started getting a horrible feeling. Forty-five minutes goes by and I finally called Renee's cell. When she didn't answer the horrible feeling just grew.

"HI, Renee. I knew that Bella was supposed to be here almost two hours ago. I was just calling to see if she is still coming over or not?" I said, once I heard the beep for her voicemail. I looked to Edward who was looking at me.

"Have you heard from Bella?" I asked him.

"No, I've texted her and called her, but she won't answer. She would've have called if she couldn't make it. I'm worried." I nodded and said,

"Will you go and see if Alice has heard from her?" He nodded and walked away.

I grabbed my cell phone again and called Charlie's cell phone. Nothing. I called Carlisle.

"Hello dear. What a nice surprise. How are you?" I took a deep breath.

"I'm worried Carlisle. Bella's not here." I heard him move around on his side.

"Wasn't she supposed to be two hours ago?"

"Yes, ad I cant get ahold of Renee, Charlie, and Edward hasn't heard from her."

"Alice?" He asked, his voice changing with the concern he felt. I saw Edward walk into the Kitchen and he shook his head.

"No, she hasn't heard from her either." I said, as Alice walked up behind Bella.

"Well then we need….hold on dear." I heard another voice on his side.

When we came back his voice was somber.

"Dear, I need you to bring the kids here."

"What? Why? What's going on?" The knots in my stomach so large it hurt.

"I found Charlie, and Renee."

"Where?"

"In the morgue."


	2. Chapter 2

Previously-

When we came back his voice was somber.

"Dear, I need you to bring the kids here."

"What? Why? What's going on?" The knots in my stomach so large it hurt.

"I found Charlie, and Renee."

"Where?"

"In the morgue."

Now- EsmePOV-

"Why are we going to the hospital? Shouldn't we wait at the house in case Bella comes over?" Edward asked. I didn't know how to answer that question.

"I don't know. Your father said to bring you to the hospital. Somethings happened." He looked at me in the mirror.

"Is dad okay?"

"Your father is fine." I said, he nodded and sat back. Just before we reached the hospital Alice shot forward.

"What happened to Bella?" She asked, and Edward looked at her before looking at me. I parked and got out of the car.

"I don't know what happened." I told them. We walked in and saw Carlisle talking to the police. Edward started walking to his father. I grabbed his arm.

"We need to wait for him." We sat down. It took at least thirty minutes for him to be done with the police and he started walking toward us when he got stopped by a man. He looked at me and held up a finger. They walked away, and we sat down in the hard plastic chairs.

Eventually Carlisle came back and said,

"Let's go to my office." We stood up and as we were walking Edward asked,

"Did something happen to Bella and her family?"

"Wait until you get to my office." **(I know this probably isn't going to be how they do this but I have a reason for doing it this way.)** One we got to his office we noticed the Policeman that he was talking to before sitting in one of the chairs. When he noticed us walk in he stood up.

"Mrs. Cullen, my name is Detective Jackson." He said, holding out his hand. I shook his hand. "I was the first responder on the scene. It seems that Miss. Swan was on her way to your house. Is that correct?" We all nodded. "Well on the way to your house their car was involved in a hit and run, and when I got to the scene two of them were already DOA." Edward and Alice's eyes widened. "I have talked to Doctor Cullen and told him that the Swan's had it stated in their will that should anything happen to them that you and your husband would be the ones that they wish to raise their children." I nodded.

"Absolutely, they are already like family to us." He nodded.

"I will leave you to figure things out. I will keep in touch about the investigation as we find out more." Carlisle and I nodded before watching him leave. Once he was gone.

"Who survived?" Edward asked, his voice cracking with the weight of the emotions he was trying to repress.

"Bella and Emmett survived, but they are pretty beaten up. The car that hit them hit on Bella's side. I guess when the police got to the scene Bella was already out of the car, and on the side of the road. However, I don't think she got there by herself." Our dad nodded.

"She must have hit her head when the cars collided. The head injury she had would've knocked her out cold, and we are waiting to see if the swelling will go down before we decide to operate to set her arm." He said to the officer.

The officer nodded and walked out of his office. Edward and Alice looked at Carlisle and he took a deep breath.

"I know you guys want to see Emmett and Bella but there are some things that you need to know first."

"Like what dad?" Edward asked, looking to his father.

"Well since neither one of them has woken up yet they don't know about their parents. Also, when they wake up, they will be disoriented and have a lot of questions. Your mother and I will take care of those, but they will be overwhelmed. Bella is the worst off. The car was hit on her side and so we need to allow her to rest and allow her brain to decompress. When they were found Bella had been moved to the side of the road, so we don't know if there is some kind of physical complications." Alice and Edward took a deep breath before nodding. Carlisle nodded and led us to a room. At the door he turned with his hand on the door.

"They are both in here. I pulled some strings. Now obviously I'm not allowed to be their doctor but their doctor promised to keep me up to date on what's happening and I promise I will do he same." They nodded and he pushed open the door and allowed us to go in first. The first one we saw was Emmett.

"Oh, the poor thing." I gasped putting my hand to my mouth. I turned to the other side and saw Bella. She was the one that looked the worse for wear, like Carlisle said. Edward was standing by the side of her bed, holding her hand that wasn't bound to her chest because of her bandages. She had bruises appearing on her face and from what o could see of her arms. She had cuts all over her face as well. Alice's hands were shaking as they went to lay on Bella's arm.

I heard a cough from behind me and I turned to look at Emmett as his eyes slowly blinked open. His eyes took in his surroundings as he slowly looked to my family.

EDPOV-

"Carlisle, Esme?" He asked. "What's going on? How did I get here?" My mom shushed him, and I was happy that he seemed to be okay. Now I just needed to know that Bella was going to be okay. My mom slowly walked up to him.

"What happened? Where's my mom and dad?" Esme looked at my dad, and sighed.

"What was the last thing you remember, Em?" My dad asked him. He scrunched up his face.

"I remember a honk and then Bella leaning over me, and then nothing? What does this have to do with my parents?" Carlisle sighed.

"Em, you were in a head on collision, and unfortunately your parents didn't make it. It was a hit and run."

"My parents are…. Dead?" It seemed like he was testing the words out. My father nodded as my mom continued to stroke his hair. Emmett seemed to be letting that sink in before he shot up, before groaning and grabbing his side.

"What happened to Bella?" MY mom pointing over to us, and I moved just enough to let him see his Twin, and he looked to Alice and me.

"Bella?" He asked, and I looked to her as she just laid there. I looked back at Emmett and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong with her?"

"The other car hit on her side so she was more hurt than you were."

"Is that why she is still out, because they had trouble getting her out?" Carlisle sighed.

"Actually the cop that arrived on scene said that when they got there someone had pulled her out of the car."

"Someone pulled her from the car, but didn't help my parents?" Carlisle nodded. Just then we heard Bella groan and my head whipped back to her as her eyes fluttered open.

"Edward?" She stuttered out. "What happened?" Once my father told her about the accident.

"You mean the guy didn't stay?" My eyes crinkled.

"What guy Bells?"

"The guy who pulled me out."


End file.
